London Love
by Romanceshipper
Summary: This is a romance ship between the two YouTubers, Joey Graceffa and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)- It all started when it got a little late after there British Slang video and Zoe didn't want Joey to go out by himself.


**UHey Guys! So this is my first story, so please no hate! **

**This is ship between the two YouTubers, Joey Graceffa and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)**

**Enjoy!**

** ... **

_**Joey's POV**_

"May the Odds be ever in Your Favor, Goodbye." I finished up on my latest video and was going to post it tomorrow because how late it was. I took of my jeans that I was wearing and then my black and white striped shirt. I went over to my bed and flopped down. "Well at least I get to go to London in a couple days! I'm excited for that! I mean I get to meet some british YouTubers, FUN!" I said to myself. I then got under my lonely covers and went to sleep.

_**In London a couple days later...**_

I was finally in London! I am super excited about this! I was on my way to visit one of the YouTubers that I have planned on seeing for a while now, Zoe! Or Zoella as her YouTuber name. I finally approach my place and went to knock on her door. I heard footsteps then the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a beautiful girl with brunette hair and a nice dyed blonde from shoulder length down. She was wearing a white slouchy shirt with a black and white striped tanktop was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans and a pair of brown classy boots. All I was wearing was a sky blue t-shirt... With the same pair of skinny jeans, Awkward! I was also wearing a pair of brown flip-flops.

"Joey! Its good too finally meet you in person!" She said with that british accent.

"You too Zoe! I mean we only skyped, texted, called each other, tweeted and now its in real person, In London!" I replied.

She laughed and said "So do you want to come in?" I nodded and went in. It was pretty nice place. I followed her to the kitchen and asked "So do you want to do something before we air the british slang video?"

"Well there is this on nice little coffee shop down the road, I guess we could go there."

I nodded my head and we drove down to the place. I felt bad about not driving, I just didn't know the place like she did. When we got there, it wasn't really busy. We got out and went to the door and opened it for her.

"Ms. Sugg.." I said while I held the door and did a bow.

"Why thank you !" She said and curtsied.

We laughed and went inside to the counter. We both ordered cappuccinos and a cookie or a scone as they say. We got our drinks and I payed for them because I couldn't drive her down here. We went to a little table by the window and began to sip our coffee. I began a conversation "Soooo... What do you do in London?" What a crappy conversation starter!

"Well, Theres a bunch! I mean I do my blog my videos and a lot more then just inside my little place. What about you? What do you do in California?" She said and asked.

"Well mainly my videos but I like to do a whole lot of fun things!" I replied

She smiled and we continued to talk about a whole bunch of things. It was about after an hour we finnaly finished and it was fun but I was sad it had to end.

_**Zoe's POV**_

We had finished our coffee and scones and were now heading back to my place. When we got back Joey got out and before I could open my door, he came around and opened it for me. What a gentleman! He has been so kind to me lately... I wonder why? I shurged it off and went inside. We were finishing up on the british slang video and it was really dark.

"Byee!" We said bye and waved too the camera. The video was finished and Joey looked like he was about to pass out. I giggled, I guess he isn't used to the UK time change yet. I don't really think he should go to his hotel at this late of an hour to him.

"Joey, if you want, you can take a night here." I told him

He just mumbled "no, that would be rude..."

"Joey, please do it for me!" I told him once again.

"Okkkkk" He mumbled.

I smiled with his answer and remembered that I didn't have a guest room.

"Err, Joey, So I don't have a spare room, so you can sleep with me I guess..." I said to him

He just nodded and got up. I wondered what he was planning on doing? He then took his shirt and pants off... Oh My God.. I then realized that I needed to get into my pajamas and walked over to my closet and got a pair of comfy PJ shorts and a comfy top. I then went to my bathroom and did my basic needs. I went back into my room to see Joey who was about to get under the covers on my side that I ALWAYS sleep on. "Um Joey, if its not much of a bother, could you get to the other side, its just I always sleep on that side." He nodded and went to the other side of the bed. I got under the covers the same time he did.

"Goodnight Zoe." He said

"Goodnight Joey." I replied back.

He was fast asleep, but I was still awake thinking of what is going on right now. After a while, it got kinda cold, so I scooted closer to Joey. 'I'm sure he won't mind' I thought. I scooted my back to his chest and I got warmer quickly. All of the sudden Joey's arm hooked over me and pulled me even closer. 'I think he does this with pillows and now I'm his makeshift' I guessed. It was a bit un-comfortable because his arm was squeezing right over my breasts. It took a bit of adjusting but I managed to get comfy. As I went to sleep my leg intertwined with his and someone kissed me on the head. I then fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing. I remembered that Joey was in the bed with me and I looked over to see him sleeping rather peacefully. I d'awed in my mind and then tried to get up, but I couldn't because he had his arm around me. His leg was also intertwined with mine. I didn't want to wake up Joey, so I just laid there for a while before drifting back to sleep and had an interesting dream.

_I woke up with someone next to me. I looked over and saw Joey, his hand was on something of mine... I looked down a nearly passed out. What I saw was a big belly, not as in a fat belly, but as in a pregnant belly. I screamed in my mind and began to look around to realize that the room had photos of me and Joey. There was one of us at the beach, another one of us still in London and the one that caught my eye was the one of me in a wedding dress and him in a tux holding me bridal style._

_I looked at it for a while before realization hit me, I looked down at my left hand to see a bright shiny diamond ring on my ring finger. I then looked at Joey's hand to see a ring that was silver. I figured out what all of this meant, me and Joey were m-married and had a b-baby on the way. It was then Joey's electric meadow green eyes fluttered open. "Morning Zoe" he said to me. "Morning Joey..." I replied to him. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Omfg, this is getting really weird! He then put his head to my belly and said "Hows are on-the-way baby girl doing?" I put up my best smile and said "G-Good..." He was about to kiss me again before there was a rumbling on the bed..._

My bright blue eyes shot open and I immediately looked down to my belly, it was flat. 'Thank God, it was only a dream!' I thought. I once again tried to get up, this time I could. I looked to my side to see Joey gone. 'I guess that Joey being in my bed was a dream too...' I frowned at this thought but then I heard my bathroom door open. I looked and saw it was... Joey! He was using my brush to style his brown hair.

"Joey? Is that my brush?" I asked him.

"Um... Yeah?" He said like a child who was trying to be innocent.

"Then you should of asked!" I pretended I was angry to see his reaction.

"Hehe... Sorry?" He said a little frightened.

"Sorry, won't cut it! Thats my favorite brush!" I lied, I have a lot of other nicer brushes. "Now your gonna pay!"

I heard him gulp and say "H-h-how?"

"By buying me dinner tonight!" I said calm and causally.

He nodded and gave me back my brush before going downstairs. I began to laugh super hard at my little act and how he reacted! It was pure gold! After I calmed myself down, I did my morning necessaries and put on a black shirt with a cute little white collar on it. I was also wearing a black mini skirt and black flats.

I went downstairs and began to make flapjacks for Joey and I. I shaped them like different things, one was a bear head, another was a pussy cat head, also there were a couple triangles and squares. When I was done, I put the pussy cat and one of the square ones on my plate, and on his I put the bear and a couple of the triangular ones.

"Joey! I made flapjacks!" I called from the stairs.

I heard his footsteps as I saw him make his way down stairs. It was kind of funny, because he was kind of like a little kid and I wad his mum, making him flapjacks and sort. I giggled at the thought and went to sit down and eat.

"These are good Zoe!" He told me.

"Why thank you Joey!" I replied to his compliment.

We ate the flapjacks and continued to talk about different things. After about an hour or so we finally decided that we would go sightseeing. I thought it would be fun to show Joey around the city of London! He won't have the opportunity again, right? And it would be a nice little day out and about! I can't wait to show him the London Eye and Big Ben! This is going to be a whole ton of fun!

**Well thats it for this chapter! I will update as soon as I can with the next one! Please review! (No Hating!) **

**Bye!**


End file.
